


SIX Headcanons

by daisyswatson (orphan_account)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Not a fic, this is just a list of all my head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisyswatson
Summary: here is a list of all the headcanons i havefor the queens including the asks that lead me to write them! enjoy!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Jane Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my writing to here because I need to take my tumblr down

**The Ask:** Can I please get some Jane headcannon? Mainly fluff but feel free to throw a bit of angst in if you want

**The Answer:**

  * her favourite thing to do its bake
  * like, if she has a nightmare you will find her in the kitchen at 3 am baking a batch of brownies
  * also likes listening to books.
  * will get distracted by the narrators soothing voice so she stops paying attention to the story
  * loves dad jokes
  * her laugh is really just a short giggle and everyone loves it
  * she gives the best hugs
  * either Kat or Cathy can usually be found asleep on her
  * if it isnt them, then one of Anna's digs will sit near her as she watches tv
  * speaking of
  * jane watches love island religiously
  * she knows the entire cast
  * follows the official love island instagram
  * she likes knowing things
  * enjoys listening to Anne talk about what she likes about Cathy when they're both awake in the middle of the night
  * jane was the og parrlyn stan




	2. Cleves Fluff

**The Ask:** Can I have some Cleves fluff please????

**The Answer:**

  * loves dogs with all her heart
  * misses her from her previous life
  * practically begs jane for at least one rescue
  * jane agrees because she wants a dog too
  * yes their house is tiny but Anna really wants a German Shepherd
  * jane said no more than one
  * however, when she gets to the shelter. there are three German Shepherd puppies that got sent in together
  * of course anna will not break their found family apart,
  * so what does she do???
  * takes all three of them home.
  * to say jane freaks out is an understatement
  * shes worried about where they're going to sleep when they get older, who will walk them, feed them?
  * that when Kitty runs down the stairs and practically melts at the sight of the puppies sniffing at Anna's hair.
  * Kit promises to help look after them, shell even do the morning walks!
  * jane, begrudgingly, agrees and let's Anna keep the dogs.
  * Anna called them: Teo, Lana and Coco
  * they all sleep on Anna's bed
  * sometimes Lana sleeps on Kittys bed, when her brothers are being annoying (basically all the time)
  * the trio are mess makers but everyone loves them
  * anna and kitty love the babies with everything they have




	3. Jane Comforting Cathy

**The Ask:** can i get a jane comforting queen of your choice with angst that turns to fluff?? many thanks and ily!!!

**The Answer:**

  * Cathy is very sick
  * like she has a fever, high temperature, hallucinating
  * At first, Jane is scared because she knows that Cathy died just like she did, ans is probably very scared and worried.
  * jane still goes in, knocking on the door gently and slipping through the smallest gap she could for through so she didn't hurt Cathy's eyes
  * cathy is bawling her eyes out, evidently terrified
  * she keeps murmuring about how she doesnt want to die, not again.
  * keeps asking to hold Mae
  * Jane immediately pulls Cathy into her arms, shes whispering into her ear, trying to calm her down
  * Cathy thinks its Thomas
  * "Tommy? You came back?"
  * Jane's heart breaks. All Cathy wanted was to be loved, instead she got divorced twice, had a husband die on her and then died herself
  * "Tom, is Mae okay?"
  * poor baby sounds so scared
  * "She's fine Cathy." Jane whispers, holding back tears of her own.
  * that calms cathy down a lot, shes relaxes into Jane's hold
  * Cathy ends up falling asleep, so jane quickly leaves to grab some medicine and a cool towel
  * she comes back and Cathy is still fast asleep
  * she looks so young and innocent
  * jane gently kisses her forehead before placing the towel there to bring her fever down
  * when cathy gets better, she doesn't remember anything except the forehead kiss




	4. All The Queens

**The Ask:** Cathy (hurt/comfort/fluff), Anna (hurt/comfort/fluff + angst), Jane (angst), Anne (hurt/comfort/fluff), Aragon (angst + fluff)

**The Answer:**

**Cathy:**

  * is scared of sleeping
  * constantly feels guilty about leaving Mae with Thomas
  * also feels guilty about falling in love with Thomas
  * loves the queens
  * she will only sleep if she is sure everyone else is safe
  * ~~or if shes getting hugged by one of them~~
  * has a small caffeine addiction
  * realy hates her song and wishes she never wrote it



**Anna:**

  * 100% has survivors guilt
  * treats Kat like her younger sister
  * her and Cathy bonded over feeling like they didn't go through enough to be important
  * wants to adopt a dog (has yet to persuade jane)
  * misses the Tudor Children more than life itself
  * gives the best hugs
  * shares a room with kat



**Jane:**

  * hates being the mum friend sometimes
  * rarely, she wants Henry to just hold her and love her again
  * just wants Eddie back
  * tired 24/7
  * gets terrified when she falls sick, she will ot move
  * always has either Cathy or Kat curled up in her lap, wishes it was Eddie



**Anne:**

  * does stay up to watch netflix with Cathy
  * pretends to be stupid because she scared of speaking out
  * always holding onto Cathy
  * they practically share a single person bed
  * big spoon
  * guilty pleasure is watching friends until she falls asleep
  * ~~shes finished the entire series 3 times~~
  * misses lizzie
  * has a journal which is full of everything she would say to Elizabeth if she was still around



**Aragon:**

  * tries to hate Mary, but she just cant
  * hates herself instead
  * if she was just a better wife then maybe no one else would've been hurt
  * is Cathy's mum at this point
  * very proud of her daughter
  * prays that Mary was forgiven and isnt in Hell
  * can usually be found with Cathy on her lap, either reading or talking her ear off about space




	5. Cathy Fluff!

**The ask:** Hellooo... can I get some, uh, soft headcanons for Cathy Parr? Pls and thx

**The Answer:**

  * Cathy is the shortest in the group and she hates it. She doesn’t like feeling inferior
  * the rest of the queens love it though because she curls up on them all the time.
  * Cathy loves cuddles, she will make you drop what you’re doing so she can get a hug.
  * She’s basically a cat, but without being destructive
  * contrary to popular belief, her favourite colour is actually green because it is Anne’s favourite colour.
  * she steals everyone’s clothes because they’re big and warm and comfortable.
  * Anne and her stay up late and watch Netflix together. they want to watch everything on there
  * if they aren’t watching Netflix, then they are sharing gossip that they overheard.
  * Anna and Cathy are roommates (they live in a small house, 3 bedrooms so they paired up. Anne and Cathy, Anna and Kitty and Jane and Aragon)
  * Cathy opens up to Aragon the most because she sees through the mask she puts on. Ari is basically her mother.
  * when she overworks herself, Anne makes sure that she is fed, hydrated and in bed early.
  * Cathy plays with everyone’s hair, all the time, it helps her calm down.
  * shes small spoon
  * Anne got her a mug with a picture of the two of them on, it’s Cathy’s favourite and she uses it all the time



**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos!


End file.
